Characters in The Wizardlands- Book Three: The New Destinies
A BREIF SUMMARY OF BOOK THREE: THE NEW DESTINIES (OR THE TWINS OF LORE) Now Tom is in college, so Benjamin and Dan are left at home with their newborn twin siblings, Arptemis and Aryenna. As the twins grow older, Benjamin and Dan's father, David, tells them not to tell the twins about magic. Unfortunately, Arptemis and Aryenna soon go into the basement and discover Benjamin's fire dragon egg and David's spell book. The dragon egg hatches and claims Arptemis as its owner. David, Benjamin and Dan try to stop the twins from knowing any more about magic. When Benjamin, Dan, Arptemis and Aryenna go shopping for their mother's birthday present, they find a griffin rider and an enchanted painting. The painting sucks them into the Land of Magic, along with David and the griffin rider. They find themselves on the island Arthussan. Dark lords attack and they must defend the island. Dan's new friend Ernu, along with Professor Howle and Smith Jon help them destroy the dark lords. Dark flies attack and Arptemis is forced to perform a massive exploding spell. Arthussan is left in rubble, and Arptemis, Aryenna and Smith find themselves in the Geoh Wasteland, except that the Land of Magic is frozen in snow and ice. They meet the Ice Dragon, the most powerful dragon of all the dragons. The Ice Dragon passes away after a fight with a reeper, and appoints his daughter as the new Ice Dragon. They go to Dragon Temple were Ernu takes care of the new Ice Dragon. On Arthussan, they find Sibania, a hidden civilization. The cheif leads them to Tree Place, where they meet the legendary Ironwood Tree. The Tree gives them the Prophecy: There will be 4 Destined Ones instead of 3. 1 Destined One will have to be sacrificed in a time of greatest need, and 1 Destined One will silence darkness in the Land of Magic. From the Waterlands to dark lord DomDannye's castle, the teams strive to meet each other and protect each other from the dark lords. ARPTEMIS KLAKANEN The "youngest" in the Klakanen family, his fire dragon's name is Spit Flame. His signature weapon is a wand. He is not very experienced in magic. His twin sister is Aryenna, and he is apprentice to his older brother Benjamin. He weilds Senthariburr, the sword his father has wished to weild. He is one of the Destined Ones. ARYENNA KLAKANEN Twin of Arptemis Klakanen. Her signature weapon is a charmer staff. She has no skill in charming or magic except for cloaking and defense charms. Aryenna is one of the Destined Ones. BENJAMIN KLAKANEN The second oldest, his new apprentice is his younger brother Arptemis. His signature weapon is the fire dragon tongue crossbow. He is now a level 3 wizard. DAN KLAKANEN The third oldest of David's sons, his signature weapon is a snake wand. He is rank "1 and a quarter" in wizardy. He is learning magic from Malt Nelfoy. DAVID KLAKANEN Benjamin, Dan, Arptemis and Aryenna's father. He is now a rank 8 wizard. His friend is Professor Howle Nocturne. He leads his sons throught their quests and aids them in battle. PROFESSOR HOWLE NOCTURNE A friend of David, he is also a level 8 wizard. His son is Ernu. He does not feel that the dark lords will attack the Land of Magic. ERNU NOCTURNE Dan's friend and Professor Howle's son, he is a level 2 wizard. He used to own Terblukutt, a troll, but slayed him when darkness took over the troll. He works at the Dragon Temple and attends Marc Oddell High School. SMITH JON A blacksmith who lives in the Geoh Wasteland. Now he helps Arptemis and Aryenna. He is not a wizard, but is pretty good at using hachets and hammers as weapons. LIQUIDMAN A relative of Mudman, he joined David, Benjamin and Dan in the Waterlands. He is a Mudperson. He can fly short distances and loves to eat mud pies and swamp water. DOMDANNYE An undead dark lord. He is taking revenge on the Land of Magic for many various reasons. His has a bone wand and a black sword, and his assistant dark lord, Drru, is loyal to him. DRRU DomDannye's assistsnt, he is sent on many errands to kill or kidnap people who DomDannye chooses. TWISTENDRO A disguise for the Twisted Wizard. Twistendro is really the legendary Twisted Wizard, helping Arptemis and Aryenna in the Waterlands. SWAN BOAT Arptemis and Aryenna's boat. She talks to them through thoughts and can fly above water. GOUVIT Arptemis, Aryenna and Smith meet him when they journey out from the Waterlands. He is a dwarf who has a small hachet as a weapon. PUGLE An elf who helps David out of the herd of swamp hogs. He joins the team to find Arptemis and Aryenna. SPIT FLAME Arptemis's pet fire dragon. SIR COLVERT A valiant knight who bravely acts as a distraction to confuse DomDannye. OUTEN BLACK SIMON A strange teen who acts like a monkey. Arptemis and Aryenna meet him the Shadow Forest. He kidnaps Aryenna and brings her to Batchphalt. BATCHPHALT A half-bat, half-man, he eats flesh. He battled Arptemis to decide if he should eat Aryenna or not. BARON DIGGRUS Leader of the Western Town Moles. He helps David, Benjamin, Dan and Pugle when they got stuck in the Abyssal Crack.